


Now We Sparklin' (Brighter than the Fireflies)

by xiaoyangdery



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rencas - Freeform, Time Skips, luren, yukren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyangdery/pseuds/xiaoyangdery
Summary: Somewhere along the way, the cuddles offered more warmth, and their platonic, friendly cheek and forehead kisses became shy kisses of love.





	Now We Sparklin' (Brighter than the Fireflies)

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on NCT and Renjun and Yukhei's stories from their trainee days and their idol life, but with majority being self-indulgent, so it doesn't strictly follow the timeline.
> 
> IMPORTANT: Somewhere at the start, Renjun has a panic/anxiety attack. It's a short scene, but I chose not to put much on it. Also somewhere at the end is an implied sexual content, also not descriptive.

March 2015

"It's your birthday tomorrow," Yukhei whispers, "what are your plans?"

  
He hears a slight rustling of the comforter, and he could see Renjun twisting in his mattress to face his direction. It was 11 at night, and probably not the best time to make small talk, especially when they are both tired from practice all day, but it's always been a thing between them.

  
Through the dim light Renjun's Moomin nightlight, Yukhei could barely see his features, but it doesn't matter; he's memorized everything—from the way Renjun's fringe falls over his eyes, to the moles on the side of his neck.

"Just like you, I have normal classes in the morning, then Korean classes in the afternoon. Then vocal training until 9 p.m." Renjun whispers back. "It's not like tomorrow's gonna be any different, Xuxi ge. I just get a year older."

  
"You won't celebrate your birthday?" shock and disbelief can be heard in Yukheis voice.

  
"Nah," Renjun shrugged, a little movement that the other caught, before yawning. "I'm sleepy...'night, Xuxi ge."

  
"...good night, _Yanjunnie."_

~•°♡★♡°•~

  
The day is exactly as Renjun described, save from a few greetings from his friends and acquaintances. He talked to his parents via Skype, and even through the screen, his mother babied him, and the feeling of homesickkness washed over him. Nevertheless, he assured his parents that he is fine, and is thankful for their support as he chases his dreams.

  
Taeyong also made seaweed soup for him, based on the sticky note plastered on the thermos flask Mark handed him. The Chinese characters of his name was written quite illegibly, strokes a little clumsily made. He knew Taeyong must have asked Sicheng, another Chinese trainee, for help, and he genuinely appreciated his effort and thoughtfulness. Aside from his name, there was also a short note written, which read,

  
_'Happy birthday, Renjun!_

  
_Seaweed soup is mandatory for every birthday, so eat this and be healthy! We're closer to our dreams, so hold on a little longer, yeah?_

  
_-From Taeyongie hyung who loves little Renjunnie ♡_  
_P.S. I'm sorry if I butchered your name, hyung promises to practice more!'_

He makes a mental note to thank Taeyong personally the next time he sees him, and shared the soup with his closest friends Yangyang, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Yerim, Jeno and Yukhei, pouring the soup on the cap of the flask and taking turns drinking, pretending as though they're downing alcohol like miserable adults they see in dramas.

Training ended fifteen minutes earlier than their regular schedule, and Renjun is nothing but ready to take a hot shower and wrap himself in a cocoon with his warm blanket, but as soon as he's out of the company's premises, Yukhei pulled him by the wrist to the nearest bus stop.

  
"Where are we going?" Renjun asks curiously, but Yukhei simply smiles cheekily.

  
"It's a surprise!"

  
Just then, a bus arrives and Yukhei pulls him in. The travel didn't take long, 20 minutes and 3 bus stops later, they alighted the vehicle in an area he immediately recognized: the iconic Han River.

  
Yukhei pulls him to a _pojangmacha,_ ordering two servings of _tteokbbeokki_ and _odeng_ in his slightly broken and accented Korean. The _ahjumma_ must have found him endearing, especially with Yukhei's huge smile and exaggerated movements, handing over some crumpled bills and then pointing to him and saying the words, "My friend, _chingu, saengil!"_

  
With a lighthearted laught, the woman scooped a few more pieces of _tteok_ and placed four more sticks of fishcakes in their paper cup. "Free for the birthday boy and his friend! Happy birthday!"

  
They both thanked her with a bow, choosing the seats outside the closed ten and overlooking the river.

  
"On your next birthday, I'm going to buy you a Moomin cake, like from those Pinterest pictures you always look at," Yukhei says through a mouthful of _tteokbbokki._ "But this is cake too, right? Rice cake! Spicy rice cake!"

  
Renjun is touched, immensely so. "Thanks, Xuxi ge." Then, taking his phone from his pocket, he produces a few neatly folded bills from the case. "How much do I owe you?"

  
Yukhei, who was shovelling three _tteok_ at a time, looks at him in confusion. His face is smeared with the spicy sauce, mostly around his lips and even at the tip of his nose. "You don't owe me anything, Junnie! It's my birthday treat!"

  
"Thank you, ge."

  
"No prob—hey, look! A firefly!" Renjun followed to where Yukhei was pointing at, and, a few inches from his face, a lone firefly flew slowly.

  
The small orbed insect passed by between them, and they couldn't help the grins on their faces, taking it as a blessing.

~•°♡★♡°•~

July 2016

Contrary to what he expected, Yukhei found Renjun under the sheets in their dark room that night. The small lump was moving—no, shaking—and he could hear the sniffles his friend and roommate was making. With a frown, he cautiously approached Renjun, placing a hand on his what he deems is the other's shoulder.

  
"Junnie?"

  
Renjun doesn't speak, but a slight movement caught his eye: it was Renjun lifting one part of the comforter, inviting him. With a slight smile, Yukhei crawled on the mattress, joining Renjun under the warmth of the comforter, which was thankfully huge enough to accommodate the two teenagers. They were shoulder to shoulder, sharing a cramped space, but neither minded.

  
"I'm debuting," Renjun finally whispers, "with Jaemin and Chenle and Jeno and Jisung. And also with Donghyuck and Mark. We'll be in Dream."

  
"I've heard," Yukhei whispers back, voice filled with excitement as much as a whisper could hold, "I'm so happy for you, Junnie! You're finally debuting!"

  
But Renjun grasped his hand, gripping tight. "But not with you! I don't understand it, Mark's already debuted in U and 127, how come he's in another unit? And they said that it has something to do with age, and you're the same age as Mark."

  
"Oh, Junnie," Yukhei coos. He takes his hand off of the other's grasp, instead making him rest his head on his shoulder, and ran his hand through the younger's hair. "You're not angry at Mark, are you? He's our friend, our brother, and you know those things are beyond our control."

  
"I know," Renjun takes a deep breath. "God, I feel horrible! I—I don't even know why I said that. I don't hate Mark, ge, I really don't! I-I'm just...I'm sorry, please don't hate me! Oh, god, I don't want Mark to hate me, ge!" Voice turning frantic, he began to shake in Yukhei's hold.

  
Yukhei shifted Renjun's body until the other is completely on his lap. Renjun buried his face in the crook of his shoulder, and Yukhei could feel the wetness of his tears on his neck. His hand never stopped petting the younger's hair as he whispered words of comfort. "Of course I believe you, Injunnie. You're not a bad person, and I'm sure Mark will never hate you either. Breathe with me, hmm?"

  
Renjun lets out tiny hiccups along with his sniffles, but he did his best to follow Yukhei's breathing. The fact that they are chest to chest made it easier for him to attune his breathing with the older's, until it returned to normal.

  
Neither spoke for a few minutes, finding comfort in silence. Yukhei continued running his hand through Renjun's hair, which both found relaxing.

  
"Actually, two of the trainers explained it to me," Yukhei began, "it has something to do with age, yes, but if we think about the image Dream will portray, it doesn't suit me. Let's admit it, I look older despite being the same age as Mark. And can you imagine me dancing next to you? Junnie, I'm a whole head taller than you and the rest of Dream! You guys are so tiny, and I'm like a tree standing next to small, cute flowers! And, oh god, imagine if i accidentally bump to you or Jisung or Chenle, you'd be knocked out like bowling pins!"

  
Yukhei's last statement made Renjun giggle, and the older let out a smile, thankful that the smaller stopped crying.

  
"You've always dreamt of performing on stage, Junnie, and you can finally do it, just a few more weeks. I may not debut with you, but I'm happy just the same. But I can promise you, I'll practice a hundred times harder, and one day, we will stand on the same stage. We will twinkle like stars, we will shine like Christmas lights! We'll sparkle like...um, like sparklers!"

  
"Yeah, we will," Renjun mumbles against his neck. "We'll sparkle...brighter than fireflies..."

  
"I like that...that's a good line for a poem, or a song..."

  
"Hmm..."

  
Renjun's body felt lax in Yukhei's hold, with slow but steady breaths. He finally fell asleep, and the latter was thankful, knowing how stressed the younger must have felt with the news. Pre-debut jitters, his mind supplies, which seemed appropriate, despite being unsure whether the phrase actually exists.

  
With careful movements, he slipped the comforter off of their bodies, slowly manoeuvering Renjun's body to lay completely on the mattress. He debated moving to his own mattress to sleep, but he's aware how Renjun tends to act after a small episode, so he shifts the smaller's body a little more before lying on the space beside him.  
In his sleep, Renjun finds comfort in Yukhei's warmth, unconsciously laying an arm and a leg over the older's body, as though he was his favourite bolster, which the other didn't mind.

  
"Good night, Junnie," Yukhei knows Renjun won't hear him, but he uttered the words anyway, and a smile found its way to his face as the other grasped his shirt.

~•°♡★♡°•~

December 2016

"WHAT FLAVOR OF PIZZA DO YOU WANT?" Kun's voice can be heard across the dorm. It's Christmas, and they should have been with their families, but the Chinese trainees chose to stay in Korea. As the eldest and the unofficial leader of the bunch, Kun just wanted to order pizza and chicken in peace, which proves to be difficult with teenagers high on sugar.

  
"PEPPERONI!"

  
"GET ONE WITH MUSHROOMS!"

  
"No, ew, mushrooms are disgusting!"

  
"Shut up, Kunhang!"

  
"No, _you_ shut up!"

With a sigh, Kun tapped on his phone several times. He's learned how to tune out the noise, which took quite a while to practice given how loud his 'kids' are, but proved to be helpful in situations such as the present. "I've already ordered, don't eat it if you don't want to, at least there's more for those who do."

  
"Yes, Kun mama!" Chenle cheered, smiling angelically, as if he wasn't having a shrieking contest with Dejun roughly seven minutes ago. _Those little devils._

  
"How long will it take before the pizza and chicken arrive?" Kunhang asked.

  
Out of habit, Kun looked at his phone. "They said they have a lot of orders, so the pizza will take around two hours, and the chicken, probably an hour and a half. Longer, if there's traffic."

  
"Can we play games first?" Chenle grinned, which made the older sigh in defeat.

  
"Fine. Do whatever you want, but don't be too noisy. I don't want to greet Christmas with a bunch of angry neighbors reprimanding us. I'll be in my room."

~•°♡★♡°•~

"What are we playing?" Dejun asked.

  
"How about hide and seek?" Kunhang suggested.

  
"In this small area?" Chenle scoffed.

  
"Blindfolded hide and seek," Renjun calls from the couch where he is sandwiched between a sleepy Sicheng and a bored Yukhei on his phone.

  
"Let's do it!" Dejun agreed. He runs to his and Kunhang's shared room, coming back a few seconds later with a large handkerchief and his roommate's Totoro eye mask. "Renjun, Yukhei, you playing?"

  
"Yeah," Renjun nudges Yukhei, and the latter pocketed his phone, a few steps behind Renjun.

  
"Count me out," Sicheng mumbles, voice sleepy. "I'm gonna...sleep..." they watched as he stumbled to his room, which he shared with Kun. Once the door closed, those that are left immediately played rock, paper, scissors to determine the _it,_ which happened to be Chenle.

  
Renjun was putting the blindfold on him, when Dejun interrupted. "I think we should set some rules first." Seeing the others nod in agreement, he enumerated them. "First, toilet and bedrooms are off limits, as well as the kitchen. Second, don't touch the _it,_ otherwise you will exchange places. That includes poking him with, say, a pencil. Lastly, he should be able to guess who it is once he catches someone. If he's wrong, then he'll be the _it_ again."

  
The others found the rules reasonable, so they agreed without hesitation. Renjun finished blindfolding Chenle, making sure the younger can't see anything. "Spin thrice the count up to five loudly," he instructs, "after you count, you can begin finding us."

  
The moment Chenle started spinning, they all scrambled to find a place to hide. Dejun wedged himself in the small space between the couch and the shelf, while Kunhang crouched under a monobloc chair. Yangyang was running out and about, trying to distract Chenle, and Renjun managed to squeeze himself on the tight space between the wall and the small coffee table, hiding behind the curtain for _'extra protection,'_ as he likes to put it.

  
And then there's Yukhei.

  
Wong Yukhei, in his six feet glory, chose to hide in the metal trashbin. Only, it was a quarter—probably a third, at most—of his height, but he stubbornly stepped _in_ into the bin, as though it was a car. He tries to crouch down, but ultimately failed, and everyone (minus Chenle) snickered. He locked eyes with Renjun, whose cute little head peeked from behind the curtain, staring at him in amusement.

  
With a grin, he changed his strategy, carefully leaving the comfort of the bin...but only to place it above his head.

  
The weave pattern of the metal bin enabled him to see his friends' reactions (again, minus Chenle), each covering their mouths to control their laughter. Yangyang, who found it too tiring to run and distract Chenle, made himself comfortable on the couch instead, strategically placing the couch pillows to 'hide' his body.

  
Yukhei made a sushing motion when Chenle was walking towards his direction, arms extended as guidance. At one point, the younger crouched down and crawled, until he was at arm's length away from the older. Chenle even managed to touch the side of the bin, and everyone watched in horror, amusement, and anticipation as both hands reached for the bin, only to release it the next second.

  
"Where are you hiding, I'm tired," he whined, but only got hushed giggling in response. Inching away from Yukhei with a pout on his face, his hand found one side of the couch and supported himself up, until—

  
"GOT YOU!" his hand grazed Yangyang's foot and he immediately held tight, and no amount of struggling or kicking made him let go.

  
It was Yangyang's shrieks and laughter, together with pleads for him to stop tickling his foot, that made him recognize the other, and upon mentioning his name, the cheers of others followed suit.

  
Chenle immediately took the blindfold off, finding his friends in their respective hiding places, and as expected, found hilarity in Yukhei's choice.

  
"If only you touched a little lower, you could have caught Yukhei instead," Dejun wipes his tears, courtesy of too much laughter.

~•°♡★♡°•~

How Kun managed to convince the security guard keeping the keys to give them access to the rooftop is a huge wonder, but one they are thankful for. In the chilly December night, they huddled together as close as possible, sitting on a thick comforter they brought from their dorms. It provided little to fight of the cold, but it doesn't matter.

  
In the middle were their food: pizza, soda, chicken, homemade tteobbokki and chocolate cake, and other food which may be too unhealthy for growing teens, but are apt for the holiday. The night is flled with laughter for them and the rest of the boys with the same dream, greeting Christmas with bright smiles and high hopes.

  
“10!" they began the countdown. "9!"

  
Kun produced a small box of sparklers from the pocket of his hoodie.

  
"8! 7!"

  
Each of them held a lit sparkler, feeling giddy.

  
"6! 5! 4!"

Yukhei wrapped a free arm around Renjun's shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer. The younger shuddered as chilly wind blows, and he was glad for the comforting warmth Yukhei's hug provided.

  
"3! 2!"

  
Yukhei smiled _that_ smile, with his face filled with happiness, lips stretched wide, showing his full teeth and pink gums, and Renjun found himself smiling just as bright.

  
"1! Merry Christmas!"

  
Yukhei and Renjun found themselves in the middle of a group hug and loud cheers. Fireworks illuminated the skies, and cheesy as it may sound, Renjun thinks his brothers' smiles are brighter than any fireworks display.

  
Especially Yukhei's.

~•°♡★♡°•~

January-August 2017

Playing a waiting game is tiring as it is hard, but Yukhei never thought of giving up on his dreams. He's had a few episodes of self-doubt, asking himself why he hasn't been chosen to debut yet, what he's doing wrong. He has a lot of _whys_ and _maybes,_ especially when Renjun is out on a schedule.

  
But Renjun, sweet, sweet Renjun, never fails to remind him how amazing he is, along with the promise that they will stand and perform on the same stage together, one day.  
And Yukhei believes him. He always does, which is why he still held on.

~•°♡★♡°•~

September 2017

Yukhei couldn't believe it. Despite knowing that it will happen one day, a part of him is still in disbelief. From the moment he heard the news, until he was back at the dorms, cocooned in the warmth of his blankets, his mind kept reeling back to what happened a few hours prior.

He didn't even hear the door shutting behind him, and was mildly surprised when Renjun made his presence known by burrowing to his side, as much as Yukhei's mattress allowed him. The younger carded his fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp, which made Yukhei relax.

  
"Congratulations," Renjun whispered.

  
Yukhei doesn't say anything, but lifts one side of his blanket to accommodate Renjun's body, and the younger joined his cocoon and threw a leg over his torso. It was then that he realized: Renjun just came back from his overseas schedule with the other Dreamies, still wearing an oversized pullover and ripped jeans. From his peripheral vision, he sees the younger's luggage and duffel bag by the foot of his own mattress, shoes carelessly placed on the floor. His hair smells of car freshener and eucalyptus shampoo, and Yukhei thinks, this is what comfort feels like.

  
"Renjun," Yukhei calls his name fondly.

  
"Hmm?"

  
"Injunnie," the olders says again, "my Injunnie."

  
Renjun giggles. "What is it, Xuxi ge?"

  
"I love you. I'm in love with you," Yukhei's mouth moves faster than his brain, and by the time the two of them realized what he said, the room became quiet, but everything seems loud, even their breathing.

  
"I—" Renjun exhales, shakily. His hand stopped combing over the other's hair, instead resting on Yukhei's chest, where he could feel the older's heartbeats. It was wild under his palm, but it's not like he's any different, his chest weirdly beating loud in synchrony with Yukhei's own. "I love you, too. I'm in love with you too, Xuxi ge."

  
And when Renjun stares at Yukhei's eyes, he felt the other's emotions: _gratitude, fear, relief._

_Love._

Somewhere along the way, the cuddles offered more warmth, and their platonic, friendly cheek and forehead kisses became shy kisses of love.

  
~•°♡★♡°•~

March 2018

Black on Black may have been the hardest choreography they have to learn and the least screen time for majority of the members, but it also showcased the group's dancing prowess. Renjun and Yukhei especially loved performing it, because it's the time they get to perform on one stage, together like they promised each other.

  
And so, for their SMTown concert, amidst the twinkling lights of pearl sapphire blue, pearl red, pearl aqua blue, cosmic latte, pastel rose, pearl light periwinkle, pearl yellow, and pastel coral, they especially did their best for those part of the lime green sea.

~•°♡★♡°•~

December 2018

The introduction of Dejun, Yangyang and Kunhang has pretty much solidified the fans' speculation of a China unit, and they are right. Only, contrary to what everyone else expected, Renjun and Chenle were not part of the said unit, named WayV.

  
It was bittersweet for both Renjun and Yukhei, because while Renjun is happy for his boyfriend to be part of a permanent unit, it means they will spend more time apart than together, as the group will be based in China.

  
But Renjun kept the smile on his face, encouraging Yukhei and his friends. He sent them countless messages wishing them luck, and hearts for his boyfriend.

  
Their late night calls were as frequent as they could; they talked about their day, their schedues, what they ate for dinner. They talked about Dream and WayV, and how they missed each other. They talked about future dates, how Renjun promised to bring Yukhei to his hometown to eat the best hotpot, and Yukhei promising to treat Renjun the most delicious Hong Kong waffle he'll ever taste. Renjun told Yukhei he will bring him to his old elementary school where the famous video of him shouting "eomeonim" happened, and Yukhei promised that the next time he walks down the runway, Renjun will be watching him from the frontlines.

~•°♡★♡°•~

August 2019

**_From: My Yanjun_** _**♥♡♥**_  
_Xuxiiiii~~_  
_Dream's going to Americaaaa_  
_I have a suprise for you~_

** _From: My Xuxi ♡♥♡_ **  
_I've read about it!! _  
_Be careful okay!! Dont blind others with your beauty!!_  
_And what is the surprise :o_

** _From: My Yanjun ♥♡♥_ **  
_ahhhh (>ω<)_  
_i'm not supposed to tell anyone this but_  
_have you listened to Fireflies??_

** _From: My Xuxi ♡♥♡_ **  
_ofc i have!!!_  
_i love the song so much!!_  
_esp your high note!_  
_i alr have it in my playlist ♡_

** _From: My Yanjun ♥♡♥_ **  
_actually_  
_i participated in writing the lyrics_  
_not that much tho!!_  
_but it made me so happy when it when it was included in the actual song_

** _From: My Xuxi ♡♥♡_ **  
_WOW_  
_MY BABY'S REALLY AMAZING_  
_#HIGHNOTERENJUN #SONGWRITERJUN_

** _From: My Yanjun ♥♡♥_ **  
_stooooooop (｡>﹏<｡)_

** _From: My Xuxi ♡♥♡_ **  
_which parts were yours??_  
_wait_  
_I THINK I GOT IT_  
_THE CHORUS_  
_YOU WROTE THE CHORUS RIGHT??_

** _From: My Yanjun ♥♡♥_ **  
_how did you know???_  
_and yea, that part_

** _From: My Xuxi ♡♥♡_ **  
_bc you're renjun who lights up the whole world_  
_hhhh ♥_  
_actually it's bc of the last two lines_  
_now we sparkling brighter than the fireflies_

** _From: My Yanjun ♥♡♥_ **  
_you remember that?_

** _From: My Xuxi ♡♥♡_ **  
_ofc i do ♥_

** _From: My Yanjun ♥♡♥_ **  
_so did you remember to separate your colored clothes from the whites?_  
_i dont think kun ge would appreciate a pastel pink gucci shirt when he ordered a white one_

** _From: My Xuxi ♡♥♡_ **  
_it was one time (･ัω･ั)_  
_but hey!!!_  
_you should be asleep now!!!_  
_you still have a long flight tomorrow!_  
_(pls tell yong hyung long flight issa bop)_

** _From: My Yanjun ♥♡♥_ **  
_you should sleep now as well!!_  
_(and yea, i'll tell him)_  
_i love you ♥♥♥_

** _From: My Xuxi ♡♥♡_ **  
_i love you baby ♥♥♥_  
_if we're not too busy while ur in america we'll skype_  
_drink lots of water_  
_dont reply anymore!! sleep now!!_  
_(*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡_

~•°♡★♡°•~

  
March 2030

Renjun focused on the models walking the runway, but he kept thinking about the fluffy bed in his hotel room. If he were to be honest, it is indeed an honor to be invited to the London Fashion Week, but damn, it's just so, so boring. Some clothes are beautiful, but majority are questionable—not that he'd say that aloud, especially in the presence of all the people.

  
On his left side sat Taeyong, whom he could tell was bored as well. On his right was Mark, who seemed genuinely interested at the runway.

  
He groans internally, wishing time would fast forward to the after party already so he could make his escape, until Mark subtly tapped his forearm, gesturing to the front.

  
It was Jaehyun's turn to walk the runway, donning a purple suit embellished with Swarovski crystals. His hair is dyed bright red, and as ridiculous as the color combination is, he managed to pull it off.

  
Walking behind him is Donghyuck, who wore a black high waisted cullotte trousers paired with a cropped leather jacket in the same color. He wore nothing underneath, highlighting his bronze chest and cinched waist shimmering against the glare of the lights.

  
And lastly, there's Yukhei.

  
Yukhei in a white suit, as though he came from a fairytale, also adorned with Swarovskis.

  
Yukhei in a brushed back hair, with an enchanted forest themed headpiece.

  
Yukhei with a stoic face, walking the runway without a care in the world, as though he owns everything.

  
As he turns, his eyes fleet to Renjun's, gaze lingering for a single second, before walking back.

Renjun really wants to go back to his hotel room and be with Yukhei.

~•°♡★♡°•~

Both Renjun and Yukhei struggled to catch their breaths as they lay naked under the sheets. Swollen lips and chests painted red and purple, the older cant help but make more constellations of bruises across his boyfriend's back, whispering his love and adoration everytime his lips meets Renjun's skin.

  
"You're insatiable," Renjun whispers.

  
"I know," Yukhei whispers back. Suddenly, he sits up and rummages through the nightstand drawer, and the constant noise of other things against wood made the younger curious.

  
He snuggles closer to Yukhei, pressing his lips against the other's arm. "What are you looking for?" After a few seconds and getting no response, he bites his boyfriend, chuckling in delight and satisfaction at the pained yelp.

  
"Scoot," Yukhei pats his bare buttocks under the sheets, making himself comfortable again. He faces Renjun and with a shy smile, shows him a black velvet box.

  
As Yukhei opened the box, Renjun is greeted by the most gorgeous ring: a silver band with their birthstones on either sides of a small yellow gem.

  
"I initially wanted to propose to you in the runway, but that would cause too much ruckus," Yukhei starts. "It could have been at the after party, but it didn't feel right. So here I am, with probably the lamest proposal, when we're sweaty after sex. I practiced what I wanted to say. Believe it or not, I even have a script, but I can't remember what was written anymore. What I know, though, is that I love you. So Huang Renjun, my Injunnie, my Yanjunnie, marry me?"

  
Renjun doesn't know if how and when his tears started falling, but he managed to choke out a silent "Yes" while nodding his head.

  
And as Yukhei puts the ring on his finger, he thanks the universe for giving him his love.

  
"What does the yellow stone signify?" Renjun asks. He's lying on Yukhei's chest, adoring the ring on his finger.

  
"Our happiness," Yukhei replies kissing his hair. "Also, that's the closest color to the light of fireflies."

The way Renjun's eyes sparkled when he smiled is indeed brighter than any firefly.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream to me about YuRen. Hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/calamari520)  
and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/maricalamari)


End file.
